Skeletons In The Pantry
by XxDarkAngelKnightxX
Summary: Cannibal AU. After a cruise gone wrong, Arthur and Alfred end up on an island nicknamed Carnivore's Paradise. It is owned by a creepy Spaniard and his confused Italian husband, and they have one motto to live by: Sleep, make love, and eat human flesh.
1. Chapter 1

Waves crashed and thunder boomed. There were screams and cracks as the ship snapped into pieces. Arthur would never forget the sound of other human beings drowning just a few feet away from him. He regretted rejecting his older brother's offers to teach him to swim years ago. At the time, he didn't fancy learning by being thrown into the deep end of the water, but now he couldn't even see where the water ended. They were at mid-sea. He was bleeding, desperate, and bashing at the water around him in an attempt to keep afloat.

His vision was distorted by roaring waters and pitch black skies. He had finally grasped onto a supportable piece of floating wreckage when he sensed someone grabbing onto the back of his suit. When he began to sink, he instinctively thrashed and kicked the person. His heart shrank when he soaked in that he had just smashed a small child in the head. His heart dropped when she released her grip and choked on a mouthful of water, disappearing under the waves.

"Wait! Oh, bloody hell! No, no, no, no, no!" He started to release his nails from the wooden life saver, but instantly clawed his way back on. He should have never agreed to go on this cruise. He should have known something bad would happen-

"Arthur, dude… Either I'm crazy, or I just found a mansion in the middle of a stranded island." Arthur snapped out of his reminisce of a few hours prior. Furrowing his rather thick eyebrows in puzzlement, he pushed up from his lying position to face the latter blonde who had awoken him from his day dream. His clothes were torn and stiff from air drying. His hair was vaguely moist and stuck to his head like seaweed, inflexible as well. Ever since the _incident_, his health had been at its worst. He wasn't precisely on his death bed, but he wouldn't be startled if he wasn't very far from it. There were dark impressions under his eyelids, his skin was an unsightly pale color, and whenever his staggering hack occurred, he'd cough up murky speckles of blood.

Alfred was in a better state than his own, miraculously. Although, it shouldn't have been so astonishing. He was much younger than Arthur, around six or seven years his junior. He was an accomplished athlete and was after all the one who saved Arthur from drowning. He had swam with the Brit on his back the entire distance to shore, servicing him much like a turtle. He patched up his wounds with his own ripped fabrics and nursed his hunger and thirst. And what did he say when Arthur asked why he was helping little ole him?

"I'm a hero. And a hero always helps people, even if he can only afford to save one person." The voice he said it in was melancholy, yet admirable. And Arthur would remain forever in debt to him for whoever he sacrificed.

"Pardon? ... Really?" Alfred staggered on his blistering, sunburned feet. Scratching his head, he nodded and held out a hand for the other. Clasping and intertwining their fingers, Arthur was pulled onto his feet. He held onto the American's arm with unsteady fingers, coughing softly into a clenched fist and following him.

"I don't believe it, lad. You must be hallucinating..." Alfred only chuckled and corrected the position of his glasses on the bridge of his nose, claiming that he was sane enough to know what was real and what wasn't. They traveled for a period to where Alfred remembered the house being until the Brit lost hope in his statement and started to turn.

"Dude, wait, I swear it was- Ah! There it is!" Alfred grabbed his wrist and jerked him backwards as he ran up the stone path to the gargantuan home. Arthur tripped over his own feet as the excited man ran up a number of brick steps and let go of his hand, ringing the doorbell with un-moisturized, cracked fingers. Arthur held on to the curved, black railing surrounding the porch, gasping and puffing to catch his breath.

Alfred tapped his bare feet as they waited for someone to answer, unnaturally hyper for the situation they were in. His eyes brightened when they heard footsteps and the jingling of locks being unfastened on the door. At the last moment, Arthur paled and thoughts of caution churned in his head. He started to take a step back, leaning forward to tap Alfred's shoulder.

The lock unbolted and the doorknob was groped. It started to turn and soon the polished entrance was swung agape. A tall brunette with gentle green eyes smiled warmly as his vaguely curled locks swayed in the ocean's cool breeze. His grin faltered as he noticed their appearances: the dirty complexions, bony figures, tattered clothing and bare feet. His beam plastered onto his face again and he flashed his pearly white teeth.

"Hola!" Arthur then noticed a shorter male next to him as the first stranger pulled him closer. His arm was snaked around his waist as the second brunette looked very unhappy and rested his head on the friendlier one's chest. He glared straight at them, a pout on his lips. They actually looked alike... Were they brothers?

"Hey! Y-You answered! Oh, we've been stranded on this island for, like, two weeks already! You have to help us, man! Do you have food? Please tell me you have food!" Alfred begged, swapping his calm persona for a more panicked, desperate, and starved one. The man who answered the door threw his head back, letting out a light hearted laugh while the smaller one grumbled.

"Sí, of course! I'm sorry I didn't find you guys sooner, we could have helped you! Aquí, aquí, come inside. We have extra clothes and a guest room. We'll help you get bathed right away, won't we, Lovino? Goodness, we have to make sure you're in proper health, too." He rambled on as he stepped away from the doorway and Arthur nearly toppled over as Alfred pulled him in. Closing the door, the older man walked down a nearby hallway as "Lovino" still clung to him. He patted the younger brunette's head, managing to walk perfectly fine.

"I forgot to say- Thank you guys so much, by the way- My name is Alfred F. Jones and this is my friend Arthur Kirkland. We found each other after our cruise ship sank and- Well, you know the rest. Again, thanks so much, dudes." A smile was shone his way as their host pushed open a bedroom door and clicked on a light switch.

"It's not a problem, Alfred. My name is Antonio Carriedo and this is Lovino. Don't mind him. He has a _wittle _attitude, but he's really a sweet boy. You'll grow to love him. Wash up and we'll bring you something to eat. There's two beds in here, so you can decide which ones you'd like! There's towels in the bathroom, which is through this door right here and there's extra soap under the sink. I'll send Lovi back with some clothes." Antonio grinned and left the room with Lovino scuttling after him, closing the door. Alfred looked at the two beds and started to speak when Arthur claimed the one closest to the bathroom and farthest from the door. He had nothing to unpack, so he waltzed straight into the bathroom to take a hot shower. Shrugging, Alfred wriggled out of his wet clothing and cherished the warm heat of the room and the steam drifting from the cracks of the bathroom door.

"Bloody hell, that feels great!" Arthur lathered his skin with soap and scrubbed furiously at it, watching brown, foggy water disappear down the drain along with small sticks and leaves. The scalding hot water felt amazing against his skin and his numb limbs started to get their senses back. He felt wonderful and he couldn't resist smiling, fluttering inside.

Things were beginning to look up for him. He was bathing with precious hot water again and being clean always cheered him up. He was going to be fed for the first time after having small bites of the most disgusting organisms and wild fruits for weeks. The steam was helping his throat and his voice was gradually gaining strength.

"Arthur, come on! You've been in there for thirty minutes!" Arthur sighed, calling to Alfred that he was almost finished before shampooing his untamed hair. He felt positively refreshed as he rinsed and showered his figure in water once more. Shutting off the water, he sighed contently and stepped out in order to grab a porcelain white towel. Coiling it around his hips, he strode out of the small room with a new toothbrush in his hand. Topping it with toothpaste, he started to brush while Alfred flew into the bathroom.

Arthur darted his eyes towards the entryway when the door opened, a creamy olive arm extending inside with a change of clothes on hand. Two pairs, actually. Smiling, the Brit stood up and grasped the clothing items, pursing his lips at the sight of his own fingernails. When Lovino, avoiding looking at his body, turned to leave, he grabbed his arm gently.

"Hey, love. You don't happen to have any nail trimmers, do you?" He spoke in a soothing voice after spitting into a plastic cup and swishing a mouthful of water around. Lovino let go of the door handle, lifting his head and returning his gaze with eyes a mix of amber and olive green. He frowned and nodded, rounding on his heel and leaving. He could hear his footsteps recede and then reciprocate.

"Here." Clutching the clippers, Arthur sat on his bed again and went to snip away his overgrown nails when he raised an eyebrow. Lovino disappeared into the hallway as he started to inspect the personal tool, concern inclining in his eyes. Alfred opened the door to the bathroom as steam drifted into the room.

"What's wrong, Artie?" Twitching at the nickname, Arthur ran his eyes relentlessly over the reflective metal.

"Alfred, there's... There's blood on these nail trimmers." He pushed onto his feet and walked into the bathroom, cleansing the clippers with water. Alfred shrugged and started to get dressed in the larger set of the two outfits. There was a knock on the door and Antonio peered inside to find the two fully dressed and chatting casually.

"Dinner's ready, amigos. Follow me." Arthur finished trimming his last nail before standing up and washing his hands. Alfred rubbed his belly, groaning with relief.

"Finally, I thought I was about to die from hunger!" He started to trail after Antonio while Arthur lagged behind, frowning.

"You mean starvation, twit." When seated next to each other, they tried their best not to pounce on the food as soon as it came. Receiving their platters, the American licked his lips and went to dig in when Arthur smacked his hand, hissing about improper manners. It was common courtesy for the guests to wait for the hosts to sit before eating. Pouting, he fidgeted in place until their drinks were poured and their hosts were placed directly across from them. Wiggling a bit to get comfortable, Antonio placed a hand on the alternate brunette's thigh and nodding as he started to eat.

Alfred tried his best to restrain himself, but as soon as the gourmet flavor hit his taste buds, he lost control and started to ravish the food like an animal. Arthur gaped at him.

"G- I am so sorry, pardon his savage behavior. My God, Alfred, how-" Antonio interrupted him with a polite smile and gesture of quiet. He held up a hand to silence him, chuckling.

"Don't worry, Arthur. The man hasn't eaten properly in weeks, it's only understandable. Go ahead and fill up. I bet you're famished." Arthur nodded and lifted a fork, piercing and dissecting a slab of meat. Popping it into his mouth, he chewed and moaned in delight. He quickly cut another piece, ripping into it when the juices assaulted his mouth. His eyes brightening, he stabbed the pasta to the side of the meaty dish and stuffed his mouth.

Deciding to just abandon his fork, he flung it over his shoulder and dived into the food, scooping handfuls. Lovino raised an eyebrow and slid closer to Antonio, plucking his hand from his thigh and intertwining their fingers with an excited gleam in his eyes. They shared a knowing glance, smirking for a moment.

Alfred grabbed the glass of water set in front of him, ingesting the clear liquid and burping noisily while slapping the cup back on the flat surface of the dining room table. There was a messy handprint the color of barbeque sauce on the expensive crystal, making Lovino cringe. He swiped a napkin from the table and handed it over to Alfred with a grimace, who grinned and took it.

"Thanks, dude." Arthur came to his senses once again and dropped the cleaned bone in his hand that was once a fleshy rib, eyes wide and regretful. Portions of food and crumbs were smeared and dotted all around his lips. Somehow, mashed potatoes had succeeded in getting in his newly replenished hair and there was sauce in his lap and spread on his clothes.

"Blimey..." Antonio simply lifted a glass to his lips and sipped.

"Still hungry? We have more." The British male felt incredibly sick at his actions and churning in his stomach from eating too much, too fast. Yet, there was still space for another quantity of nourishment.

"... I... I guess. Could I have an apple or something of the sort? Cheers..." Arthur pushed away from the table, his skin pale once more. "I'm going to take another shower, if you don't mind. Could I have another change of clothes? I'm incredibly sorry for that..."

He hobbled away to their bedroom, stripping as soon as he closed the door to the room. Alfred watched him the entire trek to retirement, a one-sided smile on his lips. He lifted up a hand, signaling the number two with the same number of digits.

"Seconds, please."

After showering for the second time that day, the blond duo switched into sleeping clothes. They sat on the floor near a fireplace, lapping in the heat. Antonio sat in an arm chair, his legs crossed as he surveyed them. Hot chocolate and tea was appreciated and ingested. Arthur humanely chomped on an apple and savored the fruity fluids. It was getting dim outside and they were taking this hour to get to know each other after Lovino would arrive. The couple of brunettes were extremely lax about them wearing the incorrect attire in such a setting. Alfred licked away a chocolate mustache, in paradise.

"Who made this hot chocolate? It's the bomb." Arthur rolled his eyes at his slang, drinking more of his tea. Antonio tilted his head, endeared at his behavior with an almost predatory dip of his tan lips.

"Mi cariño, Lovi. He's very talented, but he doesn't like being praised," he cooed, nodding towards the stairway where Lovino was rounding the curved, polished steps. He flounced over, standing beside Antonio with folded arms, making the older man whine. "Come sit, Lovi."

"Oh. Yes, I forgot to ask: What is your relation? Is Lovino your younger sibling?" Arthur asked pleasantly, arching a thick eyebrow. Alfred dropped more marshmallows into his drink, buzzing in excitement about the sweet taste after such a long period of deprivation.

"Lovi...? He's not my brother," Antonio pursed his lips in bewilderment, eyebrows drawing together in puzzlement. He then burst into laughter, digging his nails into the arms of the chair with tears in his eyes. He held his stomach, stretching his arm out to grab Lovino's wrist as he regained his breath. "Oh- ¡Dios mío! That's... No, no, no. I _had _to laugh about that, lo siento. But Lovino, no. Lovino isn't related to me. Arthur, he's my _husband_. I-I thought you could tell. I should have been clearer, I'm sorry."

He then whisked his attention back to Lovino, uncrossing his legs and patting his lap. "Come sit, my love."

Frowning, Lovino smacked his lips and lowered himself onto his thighs, coiling Antonio's arms around him roughly. He settled down, a sassy expression on his sour face. Antonio pressed kisses to the back of his neck and tightened his hold on him.

"Oh..." Arthur pressed a palm to his burning face, his red cheeks prickling with heat. "Goodness, I had no idea."

"Don't worry about it. We're here to learn more about each other, right? Well, I was born in Spain and was raised by my parents along with my older brother. After graduating from high school and college, I moved to America and was hired by a successful company. After a few years, I was promoted to a good position and I was paid well. My boss really liked me, more than he should have. After he died, his position was given to me due to his will. So sweet~ I was dedicated to work and, well... I became a jerk. No one liked the new me, haha! So when I went on a vacation and let someone take my place for a few weeks, they were so happy they threw a party.

"I came here when it was still a popular vacation spot and decided I liked it, so I bought it. After a few years of managing the company from the island, I noticed one day that Lovino had washed up on the island. He was around sixteen, I think. I took care of him and learned that he had amnesia. I helped him remember things. He helped me become a better person and I basically raised him for a few years. I fell in love with him and when he recovered completely, he told me he didn't want to go back to his family in Italy. So we got married and we've been happily living here since." After finishing his story, Antonio grabbed Lovino's chin and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Arthur commented pleasantly on the story and his love for romantic anecdotes. He engaged in a conversation with the couple while Alfred stayed in his own world, stirring his coffee mug silently. Lovino darted his eyes towards his cup, eyebrows raised in question as he listened to the spoon scrape the bottom of the mug. Chuckling, Alfred sheepishly held his hand out as Lovino got up and took the porcelain cylinder from him. He caught himself looking on as the Italian disappeared up the stairs again, absentminded.

"Alfred, it's rude to stare." He flinched, apologizing offhandedly. Antonio... His story sounded primarily legitimate, but there seemed to be a significant part missing. His eyes shone with passion, reminiscence, and mischief as he rattled on about stories regarding Lovino's rebellious behavior and when he once attempted to spank the outraged teenager. Yet it seemed he was holding back on something important.

Lovino returned with a refilled mug of hot chocolate and Alfred blew at the scalding surface. Arthur began to tell about his past of lowly work positions, number of siblings (a topic of which Lovino flinched at), his current occupations, his love life, and then the cruise that stranded them on the island when he began to cough mercilessly, muffling the hacks in his shirt as blood dotted the cloth.

"Not again... I'll wash it out, I swear. I-" He was cut off by another series of deep coughs. Alfred patted his back as Lovino went to fetch a remedy to help cure his illness. Antonio stood up and dusted off his vest, waiting for Lovino to come back.

"Here, damn it." He had a bit of a mouth on him, didn't he? Arthur took the bottle of liquified medicine and a small plastic cup.

"Gross, don't give him the nasty kind. Why not the pills?" Alfred complained, eyeing it in disgust. Antonio's husband turned red, barking at him.

"Take what I give you, bastard!" The Spaniard's eyes widened, fret in his face.

"Lovi!" Lovino's facial expression melted from anger into embarrassment. Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes and he quickly left the room. Antonio was silent for a moment before straightening out his tie. His green eyes seemed to glow in the lack of lighting as his smile disappeared.

"I think it's time to turn in for the night. Buenas noches. I'll see you guys in the morning." He retreated towards the stairs, going after his lover. Alfred rubbed his arm in guilt as Arthur reprimanded him and slapped his arm.

"Mi amor, slow down!" Antonio stopped Lovino, who was running down the hall into their bedroom. Halting, he swiveled on his heels with tearful eyes, sniffing. Exhaling, Antonio approached him and wound his arms around his waist, kissing his forehead as tender and loving as he could muster.

"Don't worry, my love. You haven't ruined anything. We have them under our thumbs and pretty soon, we'll have them fattened up. Okay? Don't cry, por favor. I love you, no matter how many times you yell at our guests," Antonio tapped the Italian's nose as Lovino rolled his eyes, smiling slightly, "I chose you over Feliciano, remember? If I didn't want you, I would have had a feast years ago."

Lovino sighed, nodding, "Okay... I believe you, idiot." Antonio leaned forward, rubbing their noses together and making the Italian crack up into small giggles.

"That's my chico..." He whispered fondly.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur yawned into consciousness, stretching his arms out as he sat up. He flinched as a thick blanket fluttered off of his shoulders and settled around his waist. He found it odd that he had two covers surrounding his body and he was particularly warm afterall, a lively pink splashed on his cheeks. He glanced over at Alfred's side of the room, lips knitted in bafflement. The American was curled up in his bed, nothing but his clothes shrouding him. Biting his lip, Arthur grappled a pillow and tossed it at the blond, who awoke with a snort.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He wiped the slobber from his lips and looked at Arthur with wide, innocent eyes. The Brit rolled out of bed and stormed over to him, slapping him across the face. He crossed his arms, peering down at him with a twitching eyebrow.

"You twit! Why did you give me your stupid quilt?" Alfred rubbed his cheek, slackjawed before laughing good-naturedly and getting onto his feet. Why was Arthur getting so pissed because he did a good deed? This guy had been sending him strange messages ever since he saved him. He winked at the furious European, aiming a thumb at himself.

"Because you were freezing your butt off in your sleep and being the noble hero guy I am, I sacrificed my comfy cover and put it on your shivering hide." Arthur cocked his head, all fury forgotten. He was freezing? "I have no idea why, since it was pretty warm in the room all night. You must be real sick, Artie."

Again with that nickname. Arthur rubbed his elbow, feeling shameful for his brash reaction. He averted his eyes, flicking his tongue over his lips in guilt.

"R-Right..." Alfred chortled loudly again, spotting a stack of clothing by the door on a dresser and assuming it was from Lovino. Sorting their assigned outfits, he slipped into his and went into the bathroom. Wringing his hands for a minute, Arthur got dressed and made up both of their beds, making sure to return Alfred's cover.

When they traveled downstairs, the pair didn't spy the brunette couple, which was most likely because the house was so big and led them to wandering around. Contrary to Alfred's previous statement, the manor wasn't exactly big enough to be a mansion, but it surely was grand and luxurious. Arthur admired the velvet walls with golden spirals and the maroon stairways.

"Shit!" The blonds stared at each other before turning an about-face and peering into an open doorway they had bypassed. Lovino was bent over an oven, a sneer on his face as he tried to extinguish the small flame that was flickering on the stove top. He attempted to fan it out, his expression pissed and overwhelmed while he held a phone to his ear. He swatted at the stove with a towel as he spoke, sighing in relief when the small fire finally subsided. Deeming the room safe to enter, the duo cautiously entered.

"Good morning, Lovino." He jumped before swirling around and looking between the both of them. Blushing, he turned back towards the oven and began to prepare platefuls for breakfast. Waltzing in, Antonio kissed his cheek and received one on the lips in retort.

"Buenos días, darling." Lovino mumbled in reply, setting plates out on the table as the others washed their hands. They seated themselves as the Italian hung up the device and started to eat. Unlike before, Alfred actually ate like he had common sense and Arthur actually didn't embarrass himself.

"Hey, do you think I could use your house phone? I want to call my brother, Mattie," Alfred casually asked halfway through. Lovino paled and snapped his head to exchange glances with his husband, who seemed urgent as well. Choking a little, the younger brunette engulfed a mouthful of orange juice and searched for his mate's hand pressingly, tangling their fingers.

"No, you can't," he answered firmly, "I-It doesn't work." The American raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but dismissed his behavior for the moment. Swallowing down his final bite, Alfred dumped his plate in the sink and tried to signal to Arthur with his eyes.

"I think I'm going to take a walk around outside. Care to join, Arthur?" The Brit lifted his head, wiping his mouth with a napkin. He had not finished his meal yet.

"But I-" Antonio stood in his seat, gaping.

"But you can't leave the house, you don't know what's out there! You'll catch a cold, like Arthur." Alfred creased his eyebrows, quickly grabbing Arthur's wrist and pulling him out of his seat in order to tug him towards the exit. He backed away precariously, starting to push the door ajar.

"You guys don't need to worry, we won't disappear or anything." He cackled in an unnerved manner. Antonio's smiled dropped and his face darkened. His eyes narrowed menacingly as he wiped his hands with a white cloth.

"I advise you stay." Alfred swallowed thickly, feeling the atmosphere drop to a subzero temperature. Lovino suddenly stood up and pressed his hands against his chest.

"No, amore. Let them go." Antonio started to protest when Lovino interrupted with a deep, meaningful look, flashing his eyes towards their bedroom. "Let... Them go."

"... Ohhhh," Antonio mouthed after a moment, a goofy smile on his lips as his dark aura became nonexistant. "Okay. You guys can leave. Just be back soon." Bewildered, Alfred pulled his fellow-survivor out of the house while the couple went upstairs excitedly.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" The Brit asked when they were out of hearing range.

"Antonio and Lovino just went upstairs to have a quickie," Alfred stated obliviously. Arthur sputtered and flushed a peachy red, smacking the American's arm and walking at a quicker speed.

"I didn't mean that, you git! I was talking about Antonio's mood swing." He crossed his arms, tilting his head towards the sky. The wind rustled his hair, whistling a tune in his ears and tickling his face. Alfred's tense mood hesitantly slackened and they began to walk slower.

"I don't know, dude. One moment, he's all lovey with his hubby, the next, he's sending off murderous vibes. I just knew I had to get us the Hell out of there. I could have fought him, since I'm a hero, but I had to get you out of the way. You are way too important, you know?" Arthur gulped, caught off guard by his conclusion. He let his arms fall limp by his sides, craning his neck to meet Alfred's gaze. He suddenly felt shaky, like he was about to vomit.

"B-Beg pardon?" He stammered, unsure he heard correctly. Alfred grinned sheepishly and scratched behind his reddening ear.

"I mean it." ... No one had ever told Arthur he was important before... He was always that cranky Englishman with enormous eyebrows and a dysfunctional family. The freak next-door who was obsessed with mythical creatures and magic. He wasn't obsessed; he was just fascinated. A-And his eyebrows were perfectly fine, thank you! He swallowed again, playing with the hem of his shirt as his gaze wandered towards the sea. He couldn't let himself believe such a statement of misjudgement. They'd been stranded together for about two weeks and had bathed in each other's presence more than what was recommended. By now, Alfred should have realized how horrible he was.

A shiver dashed up his spine as sea water crept into his sandals. He winced, the mushy sand sinking underneath his feet. He never realized how close to the water he had journeyed. He steered back towards land, licking his dry lips and navigating them back towards the mansion. "Well... We can't risk making Antonio angry after all he's done for us. We have no other choice until we can get back home. Let's head back, Alfred."

He heard the sound of Alfred's shuffling footsteps behind him. "What if they aren't finished doing-the-do?"

Arthur shuddered at the imagery forming in his head. He could have gone his entire life without imagining such a scene. "How about we just explore the house? Not to sound like a creep or anything. Just to pass the time, lad."

"... Alright," Alfred agreed, "but I should let you know, you're walking in the wrong direction."

"What...? Seriously?" Arthur rubbed his forehead, revolving his position. Alfred beamed his American smile and captured his fingers, pivoting him in the correct direction. When the mansion came into view, the older blond snatched his hand back and independently sauntered ahead. He ditched his soaked shoes on the porch, drying his bare feet on the welcome mat. Digging his toes into the fluffy carpet, he exhaled and padded down the entry hall. Moving further, he let the cozy heat welcome him and casually went down the hallway under the staircase.

"I'd love to live in such a place as this..." His fingers brushed the walls as he went along, his eyes wide and curious.

0o0o0

"Is this the basement?" Alfred looked around nervously, skimming the walls with his hand for a light switch. He shivered, thinking he felt a gust of chilled air. He swallowed, reaching forward to grab the back of Arthur's shirt. "Just for your safety! I'm not scared or anything. Hahaha... Ha. And don't fall down the stairs, okay?"

Arthur scoffed, ignoring the scaredy cat. Flipping on a switch, he grabbed Alfred's wrist and stirred them ahead. Falling in step behind, he looked around in awe around the room. It was filled with a miniature bar, a recliner, a pool table, a flatscreen, a jukebox, and a mini refrigerator. All it needed was a game console and-

"Booyah! Oh, hell yeah! Come here, Artie! They have a Playstation 3!" Alfred sifted through a variety of games before picking one and inserting it into the console. Plopping on the recliner, he changed the channel and turned the game on. Grabbing a controller, he waited for the game to come on.

"Alfred, come on. We're down here without permission, don't make it worse," Arthur sniffed.

"And who's fault is it that I'm down here? Yours, you say? No way! Now sit down and suck it up, princess." He poked out his tongue before fixing his glasses and leaning back. He grinned, looking for a specfic handle. Leaning forward, Alfred slid his hands around before grasping it. "Aha!"

Arthur wasn't ready for what happened next.

"What the bloody hell?" Alfred began to fall back into the cushioning when Arthur grabbed his hands and jerked him out. They landed on the floor, the Brit on top as the chair made a startling noise. Lifting his head from the floor, Alfred's jaw dropped when he saw the razor sharp shanks protruding from the headrest and the middle of the recliner. Perfect for slicing through the bodies of people getting too comfortable. The American visibly paled. "I-I told you, wanker."

Arthur swallowed, pushing off of Alfred's chest to separate them. He didn't expect the American to grab onto him and squeeze him close so he couldn't escape. "Holy shit, that was scary! Hold me!"

Smacking his lips, Arthur pet his head and softened his shaken voice. "Fine. I'll stay until you calm down, but it's alright, pet. We're safe. Let's just go upstairs?"

"Noooo!" Alfred moaned into his chest, shaking his head. "Lovino and Antonio are going to kill us. I was skeptical for awhile, but now I'm sure of it. Th-They want us dead, Artie... I'm usually a fighter, but the fact that it could have happened to you if you sat there..."

Arthur chortled, rubbing his head against Alfred's quivering locks. "Oh, you're beyond silly, mate. Do you really think I'd waste my time sitting here and playing video games?"

Alfred paused in thought before they began to laugh in unison, relieved that they had each other's backs. Arthur went quiet, letting it sink in that his walls around himself had fell before Alfred when he nearly died. This was too fast and sudden. He hadn't even opened up to his siblings. Also, he showed the Yank affection for a few seconds. It was strange, but... Refreshing. He snapped out of his musings when Alfred nuzzled his face into his chest. Blushing lightly, Arthur allowed him to before it got too weird. "Okay, no more! Let's leave. Who knows what other traps are in here?"

"Right!" Jumping up, Alfred grabbed his hand and ran up the stairs at a speed that wasn't human. Arthur stumbled behind until the basement door slammed closed, panting. Alfred slowed down to avoid making noise and quietly walked past the married couple's room. He shrunk in on himself when he heard cursing and furniture shifting. The blond gulped and snaked along. Arthur ignored it, following after. They had yet to let go of each other's hands, and after a fright like that, who'd want to?

"Dudeee! I never knew they were right across the hall from us," Alfred whispered, "that's... That's bad."

When they got into their assigned room, they took a midday wash up, knowing dinner was coming soon. Might as well eat up before they thought of an escape plan. Waiting for Arthur to finish drying, Alfred sat on his bed and was shocked to hear a quiet squeal. "Wh-What?"

He dropped to the floor in a push-up position, his bright blue eyes scanning under the bed. His heart nearly stopped when he met green eyes, looking around for a weapon as the person spoke up. "Um, hi?"

"Arthuuur," Alfred hissed, backing away towards the bathroom. Arthur hurriedly came out, grabbing his shirt.

"What's wrong, love? Are you hurt?"

"Shhhh! They'll hear!" Suddenly, a girl emerged from under the bed and dusted off her torn clothes. Around her skirt, she had tied a jacket and there was a rather lively flower in her hair. She was incredibly dirty and looked like she had been on some survivor's show. She had muscle and scars, yet was still beautiful. She pulled her brown hair away from her face with panic, shaking her head. "Just hear me out! My name's Elizabeta and you're in danger. I-I've been on this island for two years. Believe me, I've counted. There's quite a few people scattered around this island, actually. I'm one of the lucky ones to escape the mansion. The couple, Antonio and Lovino, they're actually deadly. They'll kill you a-and..."

Alfred pulled Arthur closer protectively, wrapping an arm around his waist and cocking an eyebrow at the crazy-looking girl. "We know, we figured when the recliner nearly killed me."

Elizabeta floundered for a moment before sighing, braiding her long hair quickly and placing her hands on her hips. "Well, did you know they're cannibals? They eat people who get stranded on the island."


End file.
